Multiply. $6.9 \times 0.2 = $
Answer: $69 \times 2$ and $6.9 \times 0.2$ multiply the same digits in the same order. So, the product of both problems will also have the same digits in the same order. Let's multiply $69 \times 2$. Then we can estimate to place the decimal point in the product of $6.9 \times 0.2$. $\begin{aligned} 69&\\ \underline{ \times 2}&\\ 18}\\ \underline{+120}}\\ 138 \end{aligned}$ Let's estimate to place the decimal in $6.9 \times 0.2$. $\begin{aligned} 6.9 \times 0.2 &\approx 7 \times 0.2\\\\ &\approx \dfrac{7}{1}\times \dfrac{2}{10}\\\\ &\approx \dfrac{14}{10}\\\\ &\approx 1.4 \end{aligned}$ Where can we place the decimal in $138$ to get a product close to $1.4$ ? $6.9 \times 0.2 = 1.38$